Poker with a Twist
by CJtheCregg
Summary: ML. I wrote this AGES ago.... Max and Logan have a little poker fun....
1. Poker Fun

Poker  
  
Author: Lillie.E.Cale  
  
E-mail: lillie_cale@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Max and Logan have a friendly game of Poker……… strip poker that is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel, much to my disappointment. I was absolutely shattered when I woke up this morning to discover that my dream about me and Logan getting married… oh and the fact that I was Max, was in fact just a dream. How cruel life is sometimes!!!  
  
A/N: Bold font is the characters thoughts. Its pretty easy to figure out whether its Max or Logan thinking, cause its when the paragraph is about them rather than the other person.  
  
A/N 2: The first line – 'blip blip' is not me being mistaken for Normal's common phrase of 'bip bip', rather it is Max's pager going off.  
  
  
  
'Blip Blip'  
  
'Damn' cursed Max, as she rode her bike into Jam Pony 'Yo! Normal, use your phone?'  
  
'Sure, sure, why not? You will whether I say yes or not.'  
  
Max grinned Who cares whether I hate his guts. I love even him right now, specially since we bet this virus bitch  
  
' Normal, you know me to well!!'  
  
She jumped up onto the counter and dailed Logans number  
  
'Hey. Its me.  
  
'Hey Max'  
  
Huh. No orders yet…  
  
'Uhhhh Logan???'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'You paged???'  
  
'Oh! Right…. Sorry!"  
  
Ohhhhkay…….. someones acting weird…  
  
'I was just wondering if you were coming for dinner?'  
  
Hmmmmmmmm I wonder???? Hot, sexy Logan,a nd great food, or cold leftovers and Original Cindy…. Oh I wonder…OK. Sound casual. Don't make a big deal out of it!.  
  
'Yup. Sure. Got nothin better to do. What time?'  
  
'Ummmm. Like 6? We can make dinner together.'  
  
'Sure I'll finish this run, then head home to get some clothes…' Why am I telling him all of this???  
  
Logan loved hearing Maxs voice, but even he was wondering why she was telling him so much.  
  
'then, I'll head over kay?'  
  
'Uh huh. Sure, See you then Max.'  
  
'Bye Logan'  
  
Max hung up, and Logan replaced the phone reciever.  
  
I better have a shower, and get ready, before starting on dinner.  
  
Half an hour later, Max let herslef into the penthouse.  
  
'Logan?' she called out  
  
'In here' his voice came form the kitchen.  
  
'It aiight if I take a quick shower before I help you with dinner?'  
  
'Sure. No problem, Its not like you'll help anyway!'  
  
'Hey!' Max yelled, pretending to be pissed off. She marched into the kitchen and stood in front of Logan with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
'I resent that comment!'  
  
Logan laughed ' Just telling it how it is.'  
  
'Oh! That is so untrue! Last night I ………. I……… Look, I know I did something!'  
  
'Oh,yeah, you did 'something' alright' Logan said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her  
  
'Logan!' Max shrieked  
  
He poked his tongue out at her.  
  
Max laughed ' OMG! I can't believe you just poked your tongue out at me!!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah. Go have your shower!'  
  
  
  
An hour later they had finished the most recent Cale Culinary Miracle , and Max was sitting at the table looking bored.  
  
Logan spoke up ' Hey Max, wanna have a game of cards?'  
  
'Ehhh, sure, why not.'  
  
After playing at least five rounds of Poker, Black Jack, Cheat, Full House, Scum, Spoons, Go Fish and Last Card…… each, they were both completely lost for what to do next.  
  
'Any suggestions Max?' Logan asked?  
  
'I dunno…… Ohhhhh I know!!!! Original Cindy told me bought some card game. Well actually she told me the name but didn't get round to explaining it…. She did tell me I should play it with you though…. Should I be worried?'  
  
Logan laughed ' Well if its like any of her other suggestions, Yeah, you should be. Whats the name?'  
  
'Ummmm.. strip poker… what's that? I've never played it before, I mean if Alec had suggested it, I would have figured it was dirty, but since OC suggested it, I'm sure it's fun…'  
  
Logan started cracking up.  
  
'What? Logan! Stop laughing at me!!!'  
  
'Sorry. But Max…. OK. You wanna play strip poker, we'll play strip poker! And you're right, it's fun alright!'  
  
For me anyway!!!!!  
  
  
  
After Logan had explained the rules to her, Max was sitting in her chair, looking completely stunned  
  
'You're kidding? Right? You're saying that if you win a hand you get to tell me and item of clothing to take off, and if I win a hand I can tell you what piece of clothing to take off???? Uh uh. No way.'  
  
'Hey! You said that you wanted to play!' Logan said to her looking at her with his adorable puppy eyes.  
  
UGGGGGGHHHH. Who can resist that look. Damn I am sooooo whipped!  
  
'Fine, Fine. We'll play! But ONLY if you let me add to the rules. If you have to take off a piece of clothing, you also get a piece of chocolate fudge. Ditto to me. OK?'  
  
'OK, Fair enough' Damn. How'd she know I have chocolate fudge in my freezer?  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Logan was only wearing his boxers, socks and shoes. Max, on the other hand was still wearing all her clothes, minus her jacket, shoes and socks.  
  
  
  
Five minutes after that, Logan was wearing exactly what he had been before, but Max was down to her leather pants and her bra.  
  
'Max, are you loosing on purpose?' Logan asked with a sly smile  
  
'What can I say? I like chocolate fudge!'  
  
'Uh huh. Suuuuuuuurrrre.'  
  
Max looked at Logan suspiciously ' Are you doubting me?'  
  
Logan was starting to look scared 'Uhhhhh….. no? Not at all………'  
  
Max started to relax…. Then Logan wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a full sexy smile ' You know you want me Max…..'  
  
Max threw her cards down ' OMG! Give it a break already Logan! We both know I want you, and you want me. But we ain't like that. We can't be……… can we?'  
  
Logan looked at her seriously 'I don't know. Do you want to be Max?'  
  
Max growled ' I don't know. I need some air. Wanna join me on the roof?'  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Max jumped up and headed towards the door, with Logan following her. Just as they reached the door Logan spoke up. ' Uhhh Max. You're wearing a bra…'  
  
Max sighed and rolled her eyes ''Yes, Logan, I'm wearing a bra. I generally do wear a bra. Most girls my age do… was there a point to you sharing that fact with me?'  
  
With that she opened the door.  
  
Logan laughed ' No, I mean, you're only wearing a bra… well on your top half anyway….'  
  
Max gasped 'Oh!' She whirled around, and walked straight into him…………  
  
  
  
A/N : Soooooooo? How'd you like it so far? Should I continue. I'm gonna try my hand at smut. Be warned, although I read it NON STOP – I suck at writing it, well actually I've never tried, so bear with me (  
  
Lils. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey, This is just a quick Author's Note, (which I hate to do, cause I hate thinking that theirs a new chapter and it turns out to be an authors note.) to tell you all how much I appreciated the reviews!!!!!  
  
You guys ROCK!!!!! Kay, I'm pretty busy with Uni at the moment, but I'll give the second chapter a go tonight... Anyone who has ANY ideas on what could happen on the roof... email me ;) And Jessica MacKenzie you were offering to beta - is the offer still available????  
  
Once again thanks for the reviews, and hopefully I'll have the second chapter up soon!  
  
Jacey 


End file.
